camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Hades' Cabin
Hades' Cabin Hades' cabin's walls are made of solid obsidian, with heavy columns, and no windows. There is a skull over the door. It has torches that burns green Greek fire for twenty-four hours a day. The inside looks like the inside of the palace built in the Underworld. Cabin Announcements/Campers= No Messages Counsellor # Xavier Daniels Lieutenant # Cleo Dillinger Members # Cody Knight # Landon Bain # Tori Bain # Zachary Johnson # Oswin MacKenna # Samael Isaac # Claudine Carlyle # Matthew Fox # Kim Unzine # Marcellus Ryder # Dyla Dianne Leversky # Brooke Adams # Matthew Fate # Marielle Halter # Marceline Angeli Overland # Amber Semele Campers Not Year Round # Cello Medici # Terra Medici # Blake Taylor # David "Wolf" Walker # Emeli Nightshade # Mia Chance # Tiffany Dyhard Priest (Only 1 per Cabin) # Luke Goldstein Adoption # Inactive # Former Members Left Camp # Raphael Smith # Alice Schoier # Jason Blaise # Blake Ashthorn Dead # Lane des La Mare # Alyssa Michaels (Ghost) # Alvarie Jareni # Selene Cleopatra |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Hades' Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Hades have the ability to resurrect a single undead corpse which will fight, mindlessly, along side them until it is broken down or dismissed. #Children of Hades can create very small fissure in the ground which spew small amounts of hell-fire for a few moments before closing. Defensive #Children of Hades have the ability to create a small tremor which topples everyone nearby off their feet. #Children of Hades can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive #Children of Hades have the innate ability to vanquish undead with a single attack. #Children of Hades are able to communicate with the dead. #Children of Hades can sense when a mortal or half-blood that they know has died through a "buzzing" in their ears. Supplementary #Children of Hades have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more energy drained. #Children of Hades have a heightened control over undead and can usurp dominance from others who control undead. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hades can cause someone to feel as if they are trapped in a coffin for a short time, unable to move, however while the user is maintaining the hold, they themselves also can't move to attack 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hades have the ability to summon a large group of undead, about ten, which can then be controlled by the mind of their summoner; the longer they are summoned, the more the summoner is drained. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hades can, for a short time, enhance their weapons, or the weapons of allies, with a diamond coating that makes them unbreakable and stronger, this only lasts for a short time Traits # Children of Hades radiate death. # They tend to have dark attitudes # They like shadowy places. |-| Treaties= Enemy cabins * Category:Cabins Category:Children of Hades